Pretty Kitty
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: After the love of his life gets engaged, Sasuke tries to get over his heart ache like any normal well adjusted human being would: by getting completely ploughed and having a one night stand with a random stranger. Little did Sasuke know that he'd pick the one person who would turn his world upside down. AU Yaoi you have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: you know what fuck it I give up. My other stories will be updated in due time, but don't worry. I'm super sorry for not updating on them yet and I promise I'll get around to it. **

**This is one is Sasulee, a bit of Italee later. This one isn't going to be too long though like six chapters at the most. **

**Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. **

Lee ran down the dark alley, dodging trash cans and scattered garbage as he went. Adrenaline coursed through the boy's veins as he kept pushing on further.

Getting caught isn't an option. The scars on his back still burned from the last time he tried to escape and got caught.

The raven paused to brace his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths, while his heart pounded in his chest. He'd been running for almost two hours straight, not to mention the miles of thick forest he had to crawl through just to try and lose them.

But it was all worth it if he manages to get away, if he could just manage to find her.

Looking around Lee noticed the loud sound of muffled music coming from one of the building's he was standing between. There was a large steel door on the side of the dirty brick wall and steel fence closing the entrance to the other side of the vacant passage way.

Still taking deep breaths Lee walked over to the fence and stared out to the other side. The boy looped his fingers through the metal barrier as a familiar feeling of sorrow washed over him.

It was so similar to his own cage.

Lee had spent so many years there with him.

It didn't seem so bad at first.

Hiashi found Lee when he was just a child. When no one else cared or even wanted him, Lee was all alone dumped at the side of the road. But the Hyuuga leader found Lee and took him in.

He gave Lee a warm place to sleep, clean clothes and food.

For the first few years the raven didn't even realise that he was being kept in a cage. Didn't know that it isn't normal to be locked up that way, all he cared about was that he finally had someone who took care of him.

Finally someone didn't look at him with disgust or hatred, but with interest and fascination.

So he didn't notice the cage or the collar around his neck or notice how Hiashi never actually touched him. There never seemed a reason to notice these things, sure he wasn't exactly happy but at least he had a home.

That is until Neji.

Lee remembers the day the door of his cage opened and he saw those cold pale eyes for the first time.

The teen looked down at him in surprise first and then his eyes changed into something else that Lee didn't recognise. He stood there silently just looking Lee over while the raven awkwardly stared back with his hands twiddling nervously in front of him.

Then he noticed the other person who had stepped into the cage. A girl with short raven hair stared at Lee with wide eyes, like most people did whenever they saw Lee for the first time.

Only unlike most people she didn't sneer or scowl or glare at him with disgust. The girl walked over to him and introduced herself all while giving a shy smile and stuttering quite a bit with a light blush on her face.

Hinata.

They spent an hour there in Lee's "room" talking quietly while Neji just watched.

Hinata started visiting him every day after that, along with Neji and Lee grew to like her a lot.

The quiet girl always brought some food or sweets that she'd made herself, treating Lee with a kindness and warmth the raven had never experienced before despite her own sadness.

Hinata rarely said anything about it but Lee could tell that she was just as sad as he was. Her eyes burned with heartache, but she always tried to put up a smile for Lee. Eventually though she told Lee everything.

About her father and her place in the Hyuuga family, the girl had an enormous amount of pressure on her and Hiashi's constant abuse didn't help either.

They grew close and Lee started thinking of her as his older sister. She was always there, listening to him, taking care of him. This time he truly wasn't alone anymore.

Until one night.

Hiashi was furious after his daughter committed what he considered to be the ultimate betrayal and Hinata was forced to run away in order to escape his wrath. That night Hinata had snuck into Lee's cage and asked him to leave with her. Begged him to come before it was too late.

But Lee refused.

The Hyuuga's took him in when no one else would, it would be wrong of him to just leave. So he wished her the best and hugged her for a full seven minutes, before she left and disappeared.

The raven let his head rest against the fence and took a deep breath. Oh how Lee wishes he'd left with her when he still had the chance.

Before Neji.

It happened a week later on Neji's eighteenth birthday.

Lee was moved from his cage and taken to a huge room with dark blue sheets and a large four poster bed. The white walls were painted in intricate patterns of black and blue while a desk and chair stood to one side. There was a door against the wall near the bed that led to a bathroom lined with pale blue and white tiles.

Even though the room was beautiful. That isn't what immediately caught Lee's eye.

What caught Lee's eye were was the large cage like bars around the bed and desk leaving about two feet of room between the enclosure and the walls and door.

Apparently his new room.

Lee went inside and sat on the floor just in front of the bed confused as to why he'd been moved there when Neji walked in.

The pale eyed man smiled down at Lee and took his hand, leading the raven to lay down on the bed.

What happened next will be burned in Lee's mind forever.

Neji started kissing him.

Lee almost immediately froze since they were so different from the kisses Hinata used to give him. The pale eyed girl would usually just give him a peck and a hug or hold his hand. Those things made Lee feel warm and loved.

But that's not how Neji did it. The brunette insistently pressed his lips against Lee's while his hands slid over and under Lee's clothes. Causing a feeling of unease to course through him, it felt wrong and uncomfortable, Lee wanted nothing more than for Neji to just stop.

And then Neji moved down to his neck and bit him hard enough to draw blood. The raven gasped and Neji smiled down at him as he started to stroke his hair and whispered.

"Mine."

It happened everyday after that.

Neji would come into Lee's room to _'play'. _Lee soon realised why Hiashi had helped him in the first place. What his purpose for living there was.

And he fell into despair.

It was made even worse every time Neji made him moan or purr. He'd hate himself a little more at every sound that left his throat. Every time Neji made him feel _'that' _way.

God how he missed Hinata, he should have gone with her. Looking back on things he realised that she's the one who protected him. Lee remembers a few occasions when Neji would arrive in his room and Hinata would get there only seconds later. Out of breath with a slight glare directed at her cousin.

Hinata always made sure to be there whenever Neji was and she'd stay long after Neji had left almost like she knew, like she was the only thing standing between him and Lee.

Almost three years later, Lee finally managed to escape. It took three tries, but this time Lee was sure he made it.

This is the furthest he's gotten so far.

The last two times he got caught just outside the Hyuuga compound in the nearby forest.

Lee gave a deep sigh as he slumped against the fence. The metals cold touch cooled him down somewhat and Lee was starting to feel the sweat on his forehead start to cool and dry when hot breath suddenly hit the back of his neck and the raven froze.

His body tensed further as he was gently spun around and his back pressed against the fence to meet with cold pale eyes.

Neji's cold pale eyes.

Lee's eyes went wide making Neji smirk. The brunette leaned in and gave Lee a kiss, before moving down to brush his lips against the ravens throat.

"Lee, where are you going?"

"Ne-Neji I-"

"I came home and you weren't there," the brunette kissed on a spot just below Lee's skin, making Lee bite his lip to suppress a moan. "I was so worried. You're not trying to leave me are you?"

One of Neji's hands went around Lee's waist while the other went up to Lee's hair, he buried his hand in the raven locks and tightened his hold viciously pulling the boy's head back. Lee gave a mewl of pain and pushed against Neji's chest to try and get some distance between them.

"You wouldn't leave like she did, right Lee?"

"Neji-"

"Remember, you promised you wouldn't leave."

Neji's hold tightened a little more and Lee frantically tried to think of a way to get away when only one possible escape came to mind and the raven silently cursed himself.

"I-I am sorry Neji."

"You're sorry?" Neji pulled the boy against his chest and stared right into Lee's big dark eyes and smiled. "How can I trust you, Lee? You promised not to leave me before remember, how do I know you won't do it again?"

"I am sorry, I will not do it again." Lee inched as close as Neji's restricting hold would allow and whispered against the Hyuuga's lips. "Please forgive me Neji."

"Alright," Neji loosened the hold in Lee's hair a bit and brushed his lips against the ravens as he spoke. "But you're going to have to be punished when we get home."

Lee gave a quick nod and leaned up to seal their lips in a kiss while his hands went around to tangle in the long brunette locks. Neji moaned into Lee's mouth and let his hands trail down to the boy's ass when Lee suddenly kneed the Hyuuga right in his crotch. Forcing him to pull away as the pain rocked through his body, giving Lee the escape he needed.

The raven quickly jumped around Neji's form and ran down the alley when the steel door caught his eye. He pulled at the heavy latch and by some miracle it wasn't locked.

Music instantly roared from the entrance the moment the door opened and Lee quickly slipped inside. Hoping against hope that Neji wouldn't find him, after the stunt he just pulled he didn't even want to think about what the Hyuuga would do if he caught Lee this time.

The raven lifted a hand to his neck to grip the silver lotus pendant around his neck as he made his way down the dark hallway towards the loud music and flashing lights.

The same one Hinata used to wear and gave to him just before she left. If he could only find her, then Lee knows he'd be alright.

All he has to do is find her.

Hinata.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was drunk off his ass.

The Uchiha had a lazy smile on his face as he gestured for a refill which he received. Regardless of the fact that the bartender knew the raven had reached his limit, but he figured one more drink couldn't hurt.

Poor bastard needed it, what else do you do when you find out that the love of your life was getting married to someone else.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair as he stared down at the amber liquid in his glass, before letting his eyes drift around to the clubs occupants. A flash of blond caught his eye and Sasuke's head almost snapped back to see who it was.

When the raven got a good look at the blonde girl with brown eyes he groaned and slumped forward over his glass.

Five years of friendship, three years of sexual frustration and four years of being hopelessly in love left Sasuke Uchiha with nothing but the agonizing feeling of heartache.

Naruto, that stupid idiot.

How didn't he notice?

How did he not see how much Sasuke loved him?

Years of attention Sasuke lavished on that moron and what does he do?

Propose to that pale eyed freak with the oversized boobs, that's what.

The music changed to a song with a slower beat and Sasuke gave a sigh. What's worse is he can't even think a bad thing about the girl who stole his blonde without feeling like shit.

Naruto told Sasuke about everything Hinata has been through, what she had to deal with to stay with his best friend until she was finally forced to leave her family for him.

Something that surprised the Uchiha quite a bit.

There were many rumours concerning that family, some which were true and some that weren't. One thing everyone knew though, that was very very true is that no one just leaves the Hyuuga family, it just doesn't work that way. The girl obviously had some major guts to pull a stunt like that and actually succeed.

Meaning she really loved Naruto.

With that final thought the Uchiha threw back his drink and drank it in one gulp, suddenly determined to get over the blond.

And what better way to get over heartache than a drunk roll in the hay with a random stranger.

Sasuke turned back in his chair and let his eyes scan the crowd behind him.

Onyx eyes instantly caught a flash of golden blond and Sasuke glared at the green eyed boy that flashed him a smile.

No blonds.

A redhead walked passed him and Sasuke checked him out, unfortunately the redhead had bright blue eyes and Sasuke immediately hissed.

The last thing he needs is a one night stand with someone who reminds him of the person he's trying to get over.

As his eyes kept raking over the crowd he saw someone walk in from the way of the back entrance looking slightly out of breath and lost.

The boy was obviously too young to be there, seventeen maybe eighteen years old. He had jet black hair and dark eyes, he was wearing a pair of worn out jeans and an old shirt. A little odd to wear to a club but Sasuke didn't pay much attention to that.

What really caught the Uchiha's attention were the two black cat ears on the raven's head and the velvet tail curled around one of the boy's legs.

A costume?

_'Weird'_

Weird or not, the cat ears and tail coupled with the boys large innocent eyes was enough for Sasuke's libido to persuade him to go for it.

The Uchiha pushed off his chair and away from the bar. His body swayed a bit as he stood in front of the counter until he got a steady footing and walked over to the boy who had turned around to stare at his surroundings.

Once he was standing behind him, Sasuke tapped the boy on his shoulder and he spun around so quickly Sasuke had to fight off the slight effects of dizziness.

The boy's eyes were wide for a second and his ears had gone flat against his head, until he looked into the Uchiha's eyes and almost sighed in relief.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that but chose to ignore it for the moment, he's trying to get laid not get this kids life story.

"Hey there kitty." Sasuke growled seductively as he slipped a finger down the boy's jaw, "What's your name?"

The boy hesitated for a second, "My name is Lee."

"Yeah, mine's Sasuke. You new around here?"

"Y-yes." Lee's eyes slid shut when Sasuke's hand slipped up into his hair towards his ears.

Sasuke was only slightly surprised when his hand didn't come into contact with an ear when his hand slipped underneath Lee's hair. Unfortunately he was too drunk to really care.

"Shouldve figured that, I haven't seen you around here before. You out to have some fun?"

"I-uhm..."

"You know this isn't a bad place to start, but I bet I could take you somewhere better." Sasuke leaned in to whisper against one of Lee's ears, still to drunk to care that the boy had actual cat ears or to notice the slight twitching coming from his tail.

"Better?" Lee pulled away from Sasuke and took a step back.

"Much better. My place is back up uptown, you wanna go?"

"I do not-"

"Ah c'mon kitty." Sasuke took a step forward and spoke against Lee's lips. "Don't you wanna play with me? I promise we'll have fun."

"Play?" The boy tensed at the word and Sasuke almost cursed at himself for losing what could have at least been an interesting drunk fuck.

"I am sorry but-" the boy stopped when something behind the Uchiha caught his eye. Sasuke turned to look when Lee suddenly grabbed the sides of his face and started biting his lip.

Tiny white k-9's peaked out from the boys lips and a blush spread over his face, until he quickly moved up to kiss Sasuke full on the lips.

Completely disregarding the weirdness of the situation Sasuke instantly wrapped his arms around Lee's waist and pulled him flush against his body and kissed back, until the need for air came and he smirked down at the blushing boy.

"If you take me away from here, then I will play with you."

"Deal."

The Uchiha wasted no time in taking Lee's hand and heading straight for the exit. Completely missing the look of deep relief that spread over the boys face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee gasped as he was roughly shoved up against the wall as the man in front of him tugged off his shirt and tossed it aside. The man who's name Lee learned was Sasuke instantly moved to wrap Lee's legs around his waist before leaving sloppy kisses down the boy's chest.

Sasuke's movements were slow and clumsy, but not completely unfamiliar. Lee remembers a few occasions when Neji barged into his room in the middle of the night, muttering in slurred sentences and behaving in the same way. Sasuke kind off smelled the same as well.

Lee's nose scrunched up when the odd smell filled his nose as Sasuke kissed him. It's the same smell that drowned the room in the odd building where he met Sasuke.

The boy briefly wondered if Neji had been there as well.

Sasuke moved away from the wall and back towards the bed, falling onto the mattress with the boy beneath him. Lee groaned at the impact and tried to move so he was at least a little more comfortable under the man above him.

Sasuke kicked off his shoes and gave Lee a lazy grin as he started taking off his own clothes, before moving down to nip at Lee's jaw. "Ready to have some fun kitty?"

Lee bit his lip and gave a nod as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. He already knows how this works, with Neji it's usually best to cooperate early on in order to avoid any unnecessary pain. Although Sasuke didn't seem half as rough as he was.

The man smirked and gave Lee a deep kiss while his hands fumbled with the zipper of his pants and pulled them off. Sasuke moved from his lips to the side of Lee's neck, gently sucking at his skin and pulling a moan from the boy.

Sasuke chuckled at the sound, "I wonder how long it takes me to make you purr."

Lee's cheeks flushed and the raven stared up at the ceiling, trying to prepare himself for what would be coming soon when Sasuke just stopped and his weight suddenly doubled as he dropped right on top of him.

And the room became completely silent.

"I-is everything alright?"

...

...

"Sasuke?"

The man didn't move or say a word, Lee blinked and started pushing at the older's shoulders until he finally managed to push Sasuke off and onto his back. The boy sat up on his knees and started poking the man beside him until a low grunt came from the mans form followed by deep steady breaths.

"Is it over?"

Lee's head tilted to the side and he realised that the man had fallen asleep, the neko's tail swished from side to side and his ears twitched slightly as he stared down at Sasuke's sleeping form.

Lee was somewhat surprised that someone as handsome as Sasuke would take such a quick liking to him. Lee remember's people being a lot less friendly when they met him for the first time, before he started living with the Hyuuga's.

But he wasn't about to complain.

The boy took in his surroundings for the first time since Sasuke took him back to his home. The whole trip there is kind off a blur. Lee couldn't remember much except for Sasuke's car moving much too fast as it swerved down the road and the boy only recalled a glimpse of the door man who had gaped and stared at him as Sasuke dragged him through the foyer up to his apartment.

And once they'd made it inside well... Sasuke didn't really give him a chance to look around before he stared to _'play'_.

But from what Lee could remember from outside the building and the bedroom he was sitting in, Sasuke obviously had a lot of money. Maybe even just as much as the Hyuuga's did.

Lee went to take off the rest of Sasuke's clothes before moving the bed's sheet out from under him and over his sleeping form. Lee let out a long yawn, suddenly aware of his own exhaustion and crept in next to Sasuke.

The raven shut his eyes and felt the sleep start to take him in as he gripped the pendant around his neck and gave a sigh. After three years he finally managed to get away, Lee never has to see Neji again.

He was safe.

Well as safe as he could hope to be with this stranger. Lee only hoped that Sasuke would let him stay long enough so he could find Hinata. At this point he has nowhere else to go and living out on the street it won't take long for Neji to find him again. Lee needs a place to hide, just for a little while. Just until he finds her.

**A/N: yeah weird chapter ending I know, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: next chapter :)**

**Like I said before this isn't going to be drawn out too long so not many chapters left.**

**Usual apologies.**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter.**

Sasuke groaned at the bright light that burned his eyes when he tried to open them.

A sharp pain throbbed in the back of his head and it took the Uchiha a moment to remember why.

Stupid fucking Naruto.

Getting engaged and forcing him to drink away his heart ache.

Sasuke lifted his arm to try and block out some of the morning rays as he forced his eyes open. He took a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling and tried to remember what day it was, he groaned again when he remembered that it was saturday.

The same saturday that Sakura was having her house warming party. A house warming party that Naruto and his new fiance would probably be attending.

Why does life have to be such a bitch?

Suddenly a low sigh came from beside him and the Uchiha gave a start, causing a sudden throb of pain in his head and a hiss to escape his lips. Deciding to move slower this time Sasuke looked down beside him and found a human shaped lump in his bed.

The ravens eyebrows furrowed for a moment until his seemingly brilliant plan to get over a certain blonde came back to him and he frowned.

Sasuke doesn't take one night stands back to his home, especially not after the Karin incident.

Oh fuck no.

Not after he had to move three times just to lose the crazed redhead.

So why take this one home?

Another throb of pain ached in his head and Sasuke dragged himself out of bed.

Thinking this much with a hangover is never a good idea, so deciding that he'll deal with his one night shag later the Uchiha made his way to the bathroom that was connected to his room to take a shower and brush his teeth. When he was done he grabbed a bottle of aspirin and headed out to the kitchen, but not before giving a quick glance at the sleeping figure in his bed.

After downing no less than three pain killers Sasuke sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hands, trying to remember exactly what he did the night before.

He went over to a bar after leaving Naruto's and finding out about his engagement, had more than just a couple of drinks and started spewing out all his heartache to the bartender in a very un-Uchiha like fashion, then he decided to pick up some random stranger, that's when he met...

He met...

...

Shit, what's his name?

Is it even a he?

Sasuke could barely remember what they looked like let alone gender or an actual name. All he remembers is hair.

Jet black hair, thick and shiny but somehow incredibly soft.

And something else.

The Uchiha suddenly paused as he lifted the coffee cup up to his lips. Something in the back of his mind was nagging him, like he was forgetting something important. Something about the person currently sleeping in his bed was very wrong, but Sasuke couldn't remember what.

After sitting there for a few more moments and at least some of the hangover had passed, Sasuke finally got up and decided to tell whoever his guest was to get up and leave.

They'd fulfilled their purpose after all, even if Sasuke was no more over Naruto than he was the night before. Maybe he would have felt better if he could actually remember what he did.

Then he'd at least remember a name.

Sasuke padded down the hallway towards his room as he frowned and stared down at the tiled floors.

It was something with an _'L'_

When he got to his room Sasuke noticed that the figure had moved in their sleep and the black sheets had slipped down to their stomach. The Uchiha stood next to the bed as he looked the figure over.

It was a he and a young he from the looks of it.

The kid was thin but not unbearably so, he was lean with only the slightest bit of muscle showing underneath his skin kind off like a runner. Tan skin stretched out over the boy's frame and his black hair fell over his forehead and side of his face in a short curtain. Long thick eyelashes fanned out across his eyelids and his full lips were slightly open in a sigh.

Damn.

Of all the times for him to black out it had to be the one time when one of his drunken choices was actually worth the memory.

Suppressing a sigh Sasuke leaned forward and started nudging the stranger to get them awake.

"Hey. C'mon get up."

The boy let out a low grunt and his eyebrows furrowed until he buried his face further into the pillow with a sigh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged harder.

"I said get up."

Damn it what's his name...

Oh that's it!

"L-Lee, get up. You need to leave."

The boy's face scrunched up at the sound of his name and something moved beneath the sheets, but Sasuke just assumed it was one of his legs.

The Uchiha's breath almost caught in his throat when Lee opened his eyes.

Two huge sphere's of pitch black slowly opened up to him and the older man felt like he was about to fall right into the dark abyss when the boy let out a groan.

Lee rubbed his eyes in an absolutely child like manner and stared up at Sasuke with a look of complete innocence, sparking a slight tinge of arousal that instantly made the Uchiha feel like a paedophile.

_'God please don't let him be illegal'_

"Good morning." Lee said with a small smile and still sleepy eyes.

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"I said, how old are you?" Sasuke said with clear tension in his voice, now is not the time to go to jail for having sex with a minor. With the less than sensible exploits his older brother has been committing as of late, the sharingan corporation couldn't take another public scandal.

"Eighteen."

Sasuke almost gave a sigh of relief, just barely legal.

Well there's one less problem to deal with.

Lee got up on his hands and knees causing the dark sheets around him to slip down to his hips, the boy stretched out his back and threw his head back as he gave a wide yawn.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw tiny k-9's peeking out over the line of pearly white teeth, but his gaze slipped away from the younger's mouth. There seemed to be some strange marks on the boys skin but Sasuke only barely paid attention to that. Going down his neck and over his back, the Uchiha stared at the long stretch of muscle on his back all the way down to his-

Sasuke licked his lips as his eyes moved lower, now he was really wishing he could remember the night before until-

Surprise flashed in Sasuke's eyes when he saw an abnormal lump in the place where Lee's ass and back should connect with his legs, something was there that shouldn't be there.

Something that was moving.

Lee went to sit up straight with some sheets pooling around his hips as he stretched out his arms. That's when Sasuke saw them.

Two black flaps at the top of the boy's head.

Two ears. Cat ears.

A costume maybe?

No...

To the Uchiha's complete and total shock the flaps were moving of their own accord. Twitching slightly as Lee moved and standing up at attention when the boy stopped to stare at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"What the-"

Sasuke moved forward to touch the ears and instantly pulled back when he felt warmth and movement coming from the flap he touched.

Still hoping that it was all some kind of elaborate hoax, Sasuke pulled the sheets right off of Lee and looked behind him on his back to find a long velvet tail attached at the base of Lee's spine, lazily swishing back and forth.

And at that due to the severe hangover, deep recent emotional distress and slight painkiller overdose accompanied by a lack of food.

In yet another very un-Uchiha like manner, Sasuke dropped to the floor and passed out from shock.

Lee moved to the edge of the bed and tilted his head as he stared at the man on the floor.

"I wonder if he does this often."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So let me get this straight."

Sasuke started as he pinched the bridge of his nose, pacing in front of the boy sitting on his couch. Somehow Lee had managed to wake the Uchiha from his shocked stupor only to have the man toss him one of his shirts and drag him out to the living room, before he started interrogating him.

"The tail and the ears are real."

"Yes."

Lee gave a nod as his eyes followed Sasuke movements and his tail seemed to move back and forth whenever Sasuke did.

"You don't know why you have them, just that you do?"

"Yes."

"And last night, when I ran into you, you were trying to get away from your _'master'_?" Sasuke visibly grimaced at the word but Lee didn't ask why just gave another nod.

"Yes."

"Why?"

When Lee didn't say anything Sasuke stopped to stare at him. The boy had pulled his legs up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them, the Uchiha's blue shirt was big enough to cover Lee up while his tail had curled up against his side and his ears had gone flat against his head.

Sasuke took a step towards Lee and the boy flinched away slightly as the memories seemed to pass behind his eyes.

"I had to."

Sasuke was suddenly brought back to the strange marks he saw on Lee's back earlier, but he paid so little attention to them he thought he might have imagined it.

Was Lee being abused?

"Alright, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The Uchiha gave a sigh as he rubbed his hand over his face, "But you can't stay here. I should probably call-"

Lee's head snapped up, his eyes went impossibly wide and his mouth fell open.

"Don't give me that look, I have a company to run I don't have time to look after some weird runaway that I don't kno-"

"That is alright, I can look after myself." Lee explained as he shot off the couch to stand in front of Sasuke. "Just please let me stay, only for a little while. Until I find my friend, after that I will leave and you will never have to see me again. Please just until I find her."

Sasuke stared down at the boy in front of him, Lee was staring at the hand that was clutching a silver pendant around his neck.

There was something overly familiar about the piece of jewellery, like Sasuke had seen it somewhere before.

"I-"

"Please."

Sasuke blinked when Lee suddenly looked up at him.

Lee was only a few inches shorter than he was, so when the boy looked up at him the Uchiha found himself trapped in his big dark eyes.

The Uchiha tensed when Lee started biting his lip and he nearly groaned when he realised that his decision had already been made.

"Please Sasuke."

_**'God this kid could make a priest sell their soul to the devil'**_

Sasuke shut his eyes and gave a sigh, "Fine. But just for-"

Before Sasuke could finish his sentence Lee suddenly jumped on top of him, causing the Uchiha to stumble back and fall flat on his back.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lee cheered as he nuzzled the side of Sasuke's face and rubbed up against him as he purred, "I will not be any trouble at all, I promise I will be good."

Sasuke's eyes widened and he went completely stiff when Lee gave his cheek a long lick, before sitting up on his lap and giving the man beneath him a beaming smile.

"Right," Sasuke cleared his throat and moved to sit up. "Can you cook?"

"Only simple things."

"Good enough, I have work to do and I don't like being disturbed. Go take a shower or something, if you get hungry the kitchen's over there." Sasuke nodded towards a door down the hall and Lee craned his head to look.

"Alight," Lee chirped before he wrapped Sasuke in a hug and hopped off his lap. "Thank you, Sasuke."

Once the boy had disappeared the Uchiha let out a sigh and fell back, his hangover induced headache came back full force making Sasuke groan as he tried to ignore the arousal that Lee had sparked when he was rubbing up against him earlier.

Hopefully that won't happen too often.

That's when the full gravity of the situation finally sank in and Sasuke groaned even louder.

"Dear God what have I done?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The days passed quickly after that, but only because they seemed so chaotic that Sasuke barely noticed as time moved on.

Lee was quite the _'room mate'_.

Sasuke discovered that while the half cat boy was quite capable of taking care of himself, he didn't seem to quite know how to do other things.

Lee would make himself breakfast, lunch and dinner and somehow always manage to leave the kitchen in a state of complete and total anarchy when he was done.

He would raid Sasuke's walk in closet in search of a something to wear and leave the entire compartment in disarray despite the fact that Lee would always end up just wearing nothing but one of the Uchiha's shirts anyway.

He slept in the guest room, although Lee insisted on sleeping with the door open for some reason. But never made his bed up when he got up in the morning.

Naturally with Sasuke being the neat freak he is, Lee's behaviour didn't sit well with him.

The only reason why Sasuke hasn't kicked Lee out yet is because the boy would always give him that ridiculous smile and stare up at him with those dark eyes and Sasuke would find himself giving a sigh as cleaned up after the boy.

At one point he thought about getting a housekeeper, but thought against it since anyone he hired probably wouldn't react very well to finding a neko lounging around the house.

Another fun discovery he made about Lee is that the boy is extremely affectionate.

The Uchiha's lost count on how many times he's had to take care of certain _problems_ because Le decided to ambush him in a hug and thank him for whatever, before the neko started rubbing up against him while he gave that ridiculously sexy purr.

The only reason he hasn't made a move on Lee yet is because the cat boy had told him that nothing actually happened the night he brought him home and Sasuke felt like he'd be taking advantage of Lee if he suddenly propositioned the innocent boy for a quick go.

Sasuke gave a sigh as he stepped into the house and took off his shoes. The Uchiha tossed his keys onto a small table nearby as he walked further into the house, thinking about the mess he had to deal with at work that day.

For some reason, his brother Itachi found it fit to invest in a company off the coast of Japan without informing him first and without giving a second thought to the fact that the company was facing bankruptcy.

Sasuke spent almost three hours trying to reverse his brother's half baked schemes but to no avail.

And now he probably had a mess he'd have to clean up once he found Lee as well.

However as Sasuke walked through his apartment he found it completely silent.

And...

Clean.

The Uchiha looked in the kitchen and found it empty without so much as a dirty pot on the stove or a greasy plate in the sink.

The living room was empty as well and Sasuke felt himself start to panic until he saw the door to his study slightly ajar and looked inside.

Lee was sitting on a couch in the corner of the room with a book on his lap. The boy's lips seemed to be moving a bit in the glow of the lamp beside him, as if he were trying to sound out the words as he read.

Sasuke stood and watched in the door with a slight smile on his face. Lee would stop every now and then and smile as he finished a sentence, and bite his lip when he seemed to struggle with a word.

After a few moments had passed and Lee had yet to release his lip from between his teeth Sasuke walked over to him, making Lee jump when he stood right beside him and his eyes go wide.

"Sasuke?! I am very sorry, I know you said that I am not allowed to-"

"Promontories."

"What?"

Sasuke nodded down to the page, "The word, it's _'promontories'_."

Lee looked down at the book and sounded out the word before looking up at Sasuke, "Thank you."

Sasuke didn't say anything just lifted up the side of the book to look at the cover, "The age of innocence. You like to read?"

Lee blushed and gave a quick nod, "I-I never went to school but," the boy paused and gripped the pendant around his neck. "But my friend used to read to me and taught me how to read on my own."

Sasuke watched as sadness passed over Lee's face as he stared down at the page, not really reading at all. Whoever this girl was Lee cared about her a lot.

"What's her name?"

Why didn't he think of this before?

"What?" Lee blinked as he looked up at Sasuke.

"Your friend the one you're looking for, if you tell me her name then maybe I could help you find her."

Lee's eyes widened, "You...you don't have to do that I do not want to be the cause of-"

"Relax its not a big deal, I could probably put the call in tomorrow if you like-"

"But-"

"Give it a rest Lee, I've got more money than I know what to do with so why not use it to help you find your friend?"

Sasuke stopped when Lee suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck, causing the other to wrap his arms around his waist and take a step forward to stop them from falling, Lee pulling back a bit and looking right into the Uchiha's eyes.

"Thank you, Sasuke. You have been so kind to me."

Sasuke stared back and had to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. The Uchiha found himself moving forward slightly with Lee's breath brushing up against his lips. "You're welcome."

And before he could stop himself, Sasuke closed the distance between them with a kiss. Lee seemed to tense for a moment and Sasuke almost pulled back when the boy's arms tightened around his neck and his tail curled around Sasuke's waist as he brought him closer.

Lee moaned when Sasuke's tongue slipped into his mouth, tracing lines all along the insides and he let his hands slip into the midnight hair, spurring the Uchiha on as he fell forward onto the couch with Lee beneath him.

Sasuke's hands started searching along Lee's sides before slipping up into his shirt and the Uchiha was suddenly never happier at Lee's choice in clothing.

The boy beneath him gasped when Sasuke's mouth moved from his lips down to his neck and he nipped at the skin beneath Lee's jaw.

"Sasuke..."

Lee let out a low purr as the Uchiha's hands slipped down to his hips and one hand slipped around to his back, scratching experimentally at the base of his tail while the other massaged the inside of Lee's thigh when-

_'BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ'_

The door buzzer went off.

Sasuke groaned and Lee started squirming to get out from underneath him until the Uchiha pinned him down by his waist and gave him a deep kiss.

_'BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ'_

"S-Sasuke... The door-" Lee gasped when the Uchiha pulled back to give them time to breath before diving back in.

"They'll go away." Sasuke mumbled against Lee's lips as he gave him another kiss.

_'BZZZ BZZZ BZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...'_

Sasuke gave a growl as he pulled away completely. Lee's face was flushed with heat and his ear had gone flat against his head. The boy's hair was a mess, his lips were bruised and Sasuke had to fight the urge to go in for another kiss.

The buzzer was still ringing like some idiot was holding the button in.

He stomped out of the room as he headed for the door.

_'Someone is going to die-'_

The Uchiha's thoughts were brought to a complete stop and his eyes went wide when he saw blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What the hell bastard?!"

"Naruto?"

Sasuke gaped, somehow during the mess with Lee and the other mess with Itachi, Sasuke managed to forget all about the blonde.

"What are you-"

"I tell you I'm engaged and you decide to disappear for five days?!" Naruto scowled as he stomped into the apartment. Sasuke was so bewildered that he almost didn't notice the pale eyed girl with long raven hair step in behind his best friend.

"Hi Sasuke." Hinata said as she gave him a smile and walked in after Naruto.

Sasuke suddenly caught the silver piece of jewellery hanging around her neck and realised that it looked almost identical to the one Lee wore. The Uchiha gave her a nod and closed the door behind them as he followed them to the living room.

"Do you know how much shit Sakura's been putting me through just cause you decided to ditch her party?!" Naruto screeched as he paced in front of the couch were Hinata was sitting while Sasuke stood next to the seat as he gathered his thoughts.

"You just fucking ghosted on us, your phone's always busy and I've been dealing with Sakura's asshole of a boyfriend Sai all on my own! Do you have any idea how hard it is dealing with someone who's an even bigger prick than you are, of course you don't! Because you decided to disappear on us! Not to mention the fact that Kiba's been up my ass for days because you said you'd find him and Shino a good realter so they can find a place to stay like two fucking days ago, just cause you've been gone doing Jesus knows what without telling anyone where you are!" The blond finally stopped and stood glaring at Sasuke as he started panting heavily.

Sasuke stood there and stared back until he remembered himself and shoved his hands in his pockets, "Are you done?"

Naruto took one more deep breath, "Yeah I'm done." The blond walked over to sit next to Hinata, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close as he gave a sigh.

The Uchiha paused for a moment and realised that the sight didn't bother him as much as it bothered him before.

"Anything else or did you just come here to scream like a five year old?"

"LOOK BASTARD-"

"Naruto."

Hinata interrupted just before the blond could start raving again and Naruto huffed, "I came here because Sakura made me promise to make sure you come over next weekend."

Sasuke gave a snort, "What are you, her messenger boy?"

"You-"

"Choji and Ino are coming into town and Sakura wants to throw them a party," Hinata said quickly as she took Naruto's hand. "She was really hoping that you'd be able to come."

Sasuke stood still for a moment when he suddenly thought of Lee, "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Naruto asked as he glared up at Sasuke.

"I'm busy."

"With wha-" The blond suddenly stopped as his eyes fixed on something behind his best friend and his face twisted in confusion. "Who's that?"

Sasuke turned to find Lee standing a few feet behind him with his eyes blown wide, the boy's jaw hung open and his tail had gone completely still. Sasuke looked back at the two on the couch thinking that he'd have a lot of explaining to do when he saw the same shocked look on Hinata's face and the pale eyed girl slowly stood.

"Lee?"

"Lee?" Naruto's eyes widened as well, "Lee?! You mean the Lee you-... HOLY SHIT!"

Sasuke blinked in surprise and he stared at the girl before looking back over at Lee who collapsed on his knees. Hinata rushed over and wrapped the boy up in a tight embrace while Lee started crying in her shoulder.

"I-I am sorry... I should have left with you-"

"Shhhh. It's O.K Lee, don't cry."

The Uchiha just stared at the two until Naruto walked over and tossed his arm around Sasuke's neck.

"What-"

The blond shrugged, "It's a long story."

**A/N: Yip**

**Watcha think?**

**Please review.**


End file.
